


天卓·蒜头王八想谈恋爱

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 国际三禁，ooc，abo背景。





	天卓·蒜头王八想谈恋爱

*ABO背景的alpha!小天×beta!奈特，夹带a松o翔的私货

高天亮最近心情很不美丽。

能美丽就怪了。他用手指去玩浅粉的耳机线，旁边林炜翔无比欢快地自己一个人打rank，在椅子上扭来扭去还要哼歌，音调扭曲到高天亮辨认了三分钟都没认出来他哼的到底是个什么玩意。不过现在魔音灌耳不是问题，问题是这个批人和刘青松搞过之后就肆无忌惮起来，毫无自觉地就开始往出散味儿，被鲜酒泡过的一枚果肉饱满的橙，欢快地用香气叫嚣：爷有主辣！所以高天亮倒不会被勾起什么反应，就是这香味断断续续没完没了他闻着心烦。

叼你妈的林炜翔。fpx不唯一指定野爹在心里怒骂孤儿ad，音调自然上扬比林炜翔哼的傻逼歌好听个一亿倍。这滋味就像旁边坐了个大型空气清新剂，甚至自带酒味微醺特效。他想着想着思绪就歪歪曲曲别别扭扭飘向tes战队的中单，他是有很大私心的…谁会没有私心呢？分化成Omega吧，分化成O吧，然后就会需要我，这需要顺理成章，我会是在你绝对第一顺位的第一人选，是你的第一个以及最后一个Alpha，除了我以外不可能再有其他人了呀。卓定的分化结果没下来那段时间高天亮每天都得这么发呆想个十几分钟，思绪勾勾缠缠引得Doinb探头过来问他在想哪家的花姑娘哦味道这么冲，高天亮张开五指把中单的脑壳推回去说狗鼻子啊你，给爷爬。

后来卓定发信息给他，直接把分化结果那行铅字拍下来传过来，并且高天亮怀疑是毫无诚意十分卓定的群发；他的结果是Beta，两个极端的性别都与他无缘。高天亮暂时松口气，他可见过太多两个都分化成a结果因为性生活不和谐日常生活处处是坎而分开的例子了，按理来讲有爱就有一切但谁顶得住发情的时候被同性熏得眼疼腰疼脑壳疼呢。卓定发来一个眨巴眨巴眼的表情，完全想象得出来他划开表情界面点出一个，跟着就是一阵毫无自觉傻笑的样子。高天亮觉得卓定应该是开心的，beta可以做一块稳固的基石，将生活与自己都打理得井井有条，虽然体会不到两极契合与吸引那种令人心醉神秘的感觉，但却是最稳固的链条。…卓定也确实是那样守护者的气质，即使高天亮觉得他又憨又傻。

大家都成双成对了，往起一凑信息素跟杂烩一样，甜的甜苦的苦，纠杂出好一锅乱炖。高天亮在光明正大的眉来眼去里彻底歇逼，控制不住掏手机发信息骚扰卓定，过了一会卓定发来三个句点，我在rank，等等哦。

高天亮等了他三个小时，下棋下得想吐。卓定回了个捂脸的那个小表情，肉乎乎的手去遮住脸那个。高天亮没忍住用手指尖狠狠戳了一下屏幕，打开聊天框先卖了个惨，和卓定打商量：k皇周末有空没，出来恰点饭嘛。偷摸的，爸爸请你。卓定被兲式卖惨给打动了，说周六晚上可以，不过不能太晚回。高天亮心想我们出来还能干嘛，进度慢得真跟AB纯洁友谊似的，根本不存在晚归这种选项好不。他叹气，叹完气又凶卓定让他臭弟弟早点睡。

是故周六之前他肝力爆发把堆积的事情都做了，其实也根本没什么事，为了凑直播时间甚至让丑了吧唧的小玩具重出江湖，他老神在在地想，这是我的终身大事，怎么能叫摸鱼划水。

星期六晚上他去接卓定，打车到TES在的小区门口鬼鬼祟祟缩到被草丛遮掩大半的长椅上，看到卓定裹着件薄外套出来先举起手机偷拍一张，影绰的灯光自带滤镜效果，即使有点糊也无损他身上朴拙的少年气。高天亮满意地从长椅上起来，还把准备摸手机出来的卓定给小小吓了一跳。

“这儿不冷吗？”卓定眨巴眼睛问他。

高天亮觉得他口音有点憨，比赛时中单有多猛下来说话就有多傻的那种。“这天气冷个屁啊。”他边摇头边伸手去薅卓定的头毛，那种他做习惯的、闲的没事就要温习一遍的用手指扒拉那层头发，一层不毛躁的柔软乖乖被他大喇喇地抓在手里搓。卓定本人都习以为常，目光淡定垂向屏幕：高天亮请客，他得查查什么比较好吃又不太贵。

最后他们决定去夜市转一圈。

跟着导航七拐八拐地走，经过拥挤地界时卓定在前边引着高天亮，薄黄一层的灯火在一条街上流淌，把每个人的脸都映得无比幸福又无比怅然若失。高天亮目光落在卓定从衣领里漏出来的一截脖颈，慢慢想，这是无法被打上烙印的部位。似乎是感受到他的视线，又好像是被小股晚风吹得冷了，卓定打了个哆嗦，转头确认高天亮还紧紧跟在他后头，脸上浮出一丝一缕的笑意。笑得真傻，他们同时想。

卓定埋头吃煎粉。

他们找的夜市里人流量颇大，好不容易才占到空闲的一桌，裹在塑料袋里的小吃占了半张桌子。高天亮吃东西慢条斯理，眼镜被食物的热气熏出一层白雾，他两只手被占着空不出来，卓定就把那只瘦弱的塑料小勺放下，伸手过来帮他把眼镜摘掉。指尖不小心碰到眼睛下边泪痣通常所在的那个地方，摘下来，看到高天亮理所当然地垂着眼，像做沉思——卓定稍微地、偷偷地脸红了一下。

“这家煎饼果子不好吃，我上当了，下次来你不要吃啊。”吃过一轮，高天亮把眼镜重新戴回来，边吸草莓奶冻边和卓定说话，还对着剩了一半的煎饼果子指指点点。“是你吃太饱了吧。”卓定安安静静喝酸奶，奶品店打折买酸奶第二份奶冻半价，他就给高天亮选了个草莓的。“我骗你干嘛，你不要和林炜翔变得一样杠。”高天亮边说边皱皱鼻子，觉得哪里不对。这股有点夸张的甜香好像不是自己正在喝的傻屌饮品勾兑出来的。一点热度窜到他脸上，一分毫佛手柑的味道被勾出来。高天亮终于意识到了问题：他们似乎是在治安良好的市区遇到了可能会迟到但从不缺席的狗血情节，如果稍微阴谋论一点就是刻意搅扰治安的黑恶势力作祟。

这附近有一个遮遮掩掩、信息素悄然往外冒溢的Omega。

卓定隔着桌子察觉了些许不对，虽然他嗅不到暗潮汹涌的信息素，但仅凭直觉和高天亮的状态就能断定些许。他起来抓住高天亮的胳膊，要把他往外带，被高天亮反握住手腕，正对上一双不安的眼睛。那是卓定感受得到的压抑，受他人影响而波涌夸张的因子让迟钝的beta都觉出了锐利的攻击性。

“小天，小天。”卓定小心地叫他的名字，这点声音其实很快淹没在旁动乱嘈杂的人声里；高天亮还是紧紧盯着他，掌心被一点薄汗润湿了。“我带你走，我们走。”卓定向外扯了扯胳膊，鱼龙混杂的味道有愈演愈烈的趋势，已经有人报警，他想趁机带高天亮离开。

这是很明显的、有私心的少年人的想法，即使他本人可能还没有意识到。被陌生信息素勾起情潮的Alpha不是与Omega隔开就行的，那种堪称人造的欲望会如旋涡将周边的人都卷入，卓定下意识地希望不要有别人，不要是别人。他拉着高天亮跌跌撞撞出人群，贴锝很紧，紧极了，听到高天亮在后边犹犹豫豫叫他：“卓定……”语气裹着灼热的柔软，将卓定烧得一抖。

晚风将脸上的热度稍微吹散了，浓郁到化不开的信息素也逐渐被解构在降下来的温度里，高天亮在后边伸手，先是手指搭上肩膀，再是一整个薄热的掌心，完全隔着衣服。卓定一动不动，感觉一张稍微湿润的嘴唇贴到他的脖子后面，他知道是alpha在本能驱使下寻找那个会让他放心打下一个烙印的部位，可他没有，他没有啊……

高天亮在他脖子后边亲了一下，这个吻太小心，像在颤抖里滚过一圈，根本不像之前那个闲的没事就来薅他头毛或者随便gay一下的蒜头小兲。“我想……行吗？卓定，行不？”他稍微收紧了手臂，倒出一句请求：被强制拽出来的欲情经他压住，又被轻而易举地导往他心念已久的那个人，太想要了，发苦发疼地想要。

“小天。”卓定抬起手指去碰他的，握住，发现彼此的手心是一模一样的汗湿，他做无声的应允。高天亮口腔里泛出苦意，一句完整的话都说不出来，只觉得胸腔里那个活跃的器官跳得厉害，鼓动出一拨一拨鲜活的热血，轰隆隆压迫耳膜，每一次都在说：你会得到他，你将得到他，他是你的。

他发现自己一句兲式骚话都说不出来，之前嘲笑刘青松林炜翔像两坨大型dt的话仿佛已成为化石般的过去。我真几把喜欢他，喜欢死他了，他这狗人。高天亮对自己说。

他们到就近的宾馆开房，前台的目光像火男的R一样在他们之间来回摇摆。高天亮一旦放松自己就重新回到那个被动发生的欲望巴别塔里。他靠在卓定肩上看他抓着两张身份证又把钱交了，领到门卡，抓在汗津津的手心。他们互相搀扶着往里边走，脚步声都被走廊上铺的稠厚地毯吸走，到门前，又一个对视，高天亮在他的眼底梭巡到纠结的紧张，没有拒绝。卓定从来不舍得拒绝他，反之亦然，如一个缄口不语的默契。

浴室里蒸起淅沥的水声，卓定在花洒下低头，打湿的几缕头发蜿蜒在耳朵和颈线上，觉得脑袋里像有一锅稀烂的粥。太突然也太快了，几乎是粗暴地将他们的命轨扯到一起，做一次糅杂。这次之后，这次…之后，一切都将发生变化，他迟钝而模糊地意识，赤裸的身板往水幕下缩。门被拉开，高天亮踩水进来，目光一丝一缕缠上去，将热意和爱都压得隐秘。

卓定不敢看他，他们都害羞。高天亮私下里什么都看过，打开粉色图标的小软件里边甚至还有贴心的ABO分区，到真枪实刀时还是该脸红脸红，该磕巴磕巴。他习惯性伸手去捞卓定湿漉漉的头发，像春天刚破土柔嫩的绿芽，卓定脸上布了一层水，有点睁不开眼睛的，他来摸高天亮的手腕，“别摸了，有点呃，有点傻…”语气好得像哄人。

高天亮露出笑，紧张的滞涩被缓释了。他很快地亲了一下卓定的耳朵，他的耳朵有点向外扩，边缘位置还有点尖，这个角度看过去很像不太夸张的精灵耳，亲一下，一层渐红很快渗出来。玩你妈脏的，高天亮想，边想边自暴自弃去舔他耳垂，算了，我和k皇的事儿怎么能叫埋汰。卓定被耳朵边流动的吐息灼得缩起脖子来，背靠到浴室瓷砖上，滑腻的冰冷也无法撼动分毫的体温。其实他们都没经验，就是高天亮赛里赛外野爹做惯了敢打敢拼比较猛，把一连串裹着生涩的吻布下去，尝到快感，佛手柑的信息素蓬盛得飘飘摇摇，连对味道迟钝的卓定都从湿润饱满的水蒸气里辨出了一点味道。

卓定去找高天亮的眼睛。小声说，小天，我闻到了。顿了一下，他做有点犹豫的辨认，还是不知道这是什么味道。

高天亮抬起细瘦的一双眼睛回应：是佛手柑，最开始我也不知道，刘青松那个瞎鸡二讲究的alpha有瓶佛手柑香水，我才知道的。

卓定嗯了一下，那个发音隔着水汽被模糊掉了边缘，有一点可爱。很好闻，他皱了皱鼻尖，说。

高天亮只觉得一阵热腾腾搅着恍然在下腹窜，指尖收束得紧了一点，捉着他的肩膀把他带过来，光滑赤裸的皮肤都贴到一起：“你可真是个狗人，卓定。”做什么这么可爱啊？他在心里补充，没控制住低头在卓定肩头咬了一口，少年感十足的柔韧皮肤被水汽蒸得柔软，但他满意的不止这些，第一个稀里糊涂的印子如此留在一副青涩的肩膀上：一片只有他能登上的土壤，要为他打开，为一片甘霖，为一滴垂露。卓定也用胳膊紧紧地搂他，他们都勃起了，又都知道这在对方已经不算冒犯。

卓定被高天亮带到床上，抽展的肢体挂布将干未干的水泽，虽然高天亮很想就地在浴室先做，但是第一次总感觉要有点仪式感，浴室还容易双双滑倒，怎么看都不如床上划算。卓定伸手把他也拉下来，高天亮一下巴磕在他肩上，又荡出一小阵笑，“K皇这么着急啊，我个被坑了的alpha都没说啥。”他边笑边亲卓定的颈窝，向下漫溯，渡到两片瘦紧的肋间，探听心跳是不是和自己的一样夸张地快。其实他比卓定还瘦，起码卓定身上的肉都算匀称，两肋也不是那样的突出骨排。他细密地亲那两片薄软的皮肤，掌心贴在他后背跟着下挪：早就想这么做了，早就想这样对他了。

吻到小腹，再往下，高天亮探手去摸卓定两侧的胯骨，在腰线之间落拓。他想起自己模模糊糊嘲笑过普通黄色文章里那种黏黏腻腻的做爱，结果现在自己所作所为比那些文字来得还黏糊。

余热还未褪尽，他们阴茎贴在一起滞缓而情色地滑弄，卓定沉在一潭佛手柑清甜微苦的缠绕里，他的天性使他想要脱离上位性别的掌控，他本人的意志则坚决地带着他下沉，灵魂都要沉进高天亮敞开的怀抱，被刺得麻麻密密泛痛也要合二为一的决意。接吻是不够的，或者接吻也已足够满足两颗渴求靠近彼此的心。

高天亮在床头柜上找到润滑和安全套，垂头把包装拆开，低矮下去的颈线惊人地稚拙。卓定埋在床上被浆到发硬的织物里侧头看他，心里有一阵涌动，觉得自己一会儿可能会哭，为疼痛不适的准备已经做好，可还没有控制住要为蓬盛的爱而掉眼泪。窸窸窣窣拆了包装，高天亮指间淋上反射着细碎夜灯的润滑液，探下去的时候被犹豫绊了一下，低低问他：卓定，我可以吗？你……

卓定的腰往他手上沉，耳尖又是一片浅淡的红，他紧张地眨眼睛，用目光对他说好。

Alpha将探入做扩张的过程其实不算难受，又的确像开垦一片秘园，将障碍一点一点厘清，破开滞黏的壁肉向内走，细碎的呜咽呻吟顺温驯的唇齿往外泄露。高天亮其实硬得发疼，但又不想卓定受伤或者太疼，感觉自己信息素浓得都要滴下来，马上就能被拉去萃取佛手柑做沙龙香的那种。直到那个窄而柔热的内部能容纳他挤进去的三根手指榨出零星水意，他才低头撤出手指将勃发的阴茎抵在那个看起来依然太窄小的入口。

“我想进去了。”

高天亮对被信息素和下身感觉搅得七荤八素的卓定说，做一个宣布，或争得一个他们彼此知道对方一定会接到的同意，他还是想听卓定亲口说。

“你呃、小天，你来吧。”

卓定歪头时露出颈子连到肩膀那条光润的线，他嘴里衔着一句我想要你，没说出来。高天亮边亲他的脖子边做拖得缓慢、拖得艰难的插入，这个过程两个人都不好受，男性beta虽说能够做承受，还是架不住alpha的性器大都天赋异禀。卓定尽量地放松，腰线都绷得紧紧，捏得指骨泛白，高天亮怕他痛得厉害作势要退出来，被卓定抓住胳膊一扯，一下撞进最深的地方，被更完好的柔软包被，差点头皮发麻就这样射出来。他咬牙切齿想说k皇你偷袭啊，见到卓定痛得额头上都有一层绵汗，立刻动都不敢动地去亲他，像在相连的部位里塞进一根小心翼翼的锚。

躺在下边被高天亮整个围起来的卓定的确不大好受，只有在一次一次顺长的深呼吸里放松肌肉，到他觉得不再发尖锐的痛，才抬起手臂去搂一直紧张兮兮观察并忍耐的高天亮。好了，可以了，别再忍了，卓定想这样说，还未开口高天亮就明白了他的意思。Alpha的阴茎稍微向外动了动，扯着靠近出口的嫩肉都跟着落拓出一层战栗，由最开始小心翼翼的试探到得趣后不再压抑的迷乱，快感从被热水泡过的四肢里慢慢缱惓渗透，热意顺腰眼流动，从一具躯体随光流向另一具。

第一次做，像掰开了一层难辨的硬壳露出被淋漓汁水浸透的内里，柔嫩都被一柄性器切开，楔合得不留罅隙，于是心满意足，然后甘愿在横支的爱里违背原生性别的本能。去他妈的，高天亮把两片嘴唇埋到卓定细瘦的锁骨里，他手里握着卓定向外分开的两条腿，膝盖泛出月色的白，心里恨恨想，去他妈的，不是omega又怎么样，我只要他，他也只能要我。

双双射过一轮，卓定腿根都发软，在不应期的疲惫里和高天亮接吻，亲完还要笑，嘴角微末地犯傻，高天亮把套丢进垃圾桶，感觉欲潮得缓，终于从信息素夸张的涌动里挣脱出来，先前他控制不住想成结，可那个地方窄迫逼人，不成结尚还艰涩，成结的话可能就要当场发生流血事件。他渗了一层又一层的汗珠，才将将忍下来，边想这次没成结那下次我要内射，不然血亏。

高天亮心里乐得就差在蒜头王八头顶开花，又同手同脚把卓定翻过来，嗅他脖子后边，特别幼稚地又亲几下。卓定小声跟他说，呃，你是不是还是想标记omega啊，你们a……还没说完就被高天亮薅着一边头发往颈后咬了一口，“笨比你可闭嘴吧，怎么不开窍啊。”卓定朦朦胧胧被似有若无的佛手柑的清氛包围，柔柔地环住他，如愿以偿遭过疼痛、快意、复沓的反抗本性，最后降落进高天亮两条手臂的围拢里。

能再来一次吗？高天亮抵着他的尾椎骨，alpha的不应期过得快，食髓知味的少年人想从四肢百骸里再走一遍那种灭顶的快乐，那种结合给予的楚痛与爱。那…那你轻点，卓定抖着嘴唇和他说。

第二天快下午两个人爬起来，卓定身上一层又一层高天亮的信息素，只要不是鼻子失灵都闻得出来其中必有奸情。高天亮打车把卓定送回tes，本来担心他会不会因为夜不归宿被骂，被卓定告知他已和教练说过，倒是他自己忘记和战马说一声，回去还被扣了钱。

被扣钱还笑得嘴咧到天上，其中必有奸情。林炜翔贱了吧嗖凑过去要问结果被蓬勃的信息素给熏回来，捏着鼻子大喊蒜头王八你是不出去嫖娼了！高天亮回头笑，阳光灿烂眯一双细长的眼，不像王八像狐狸：我把滔博中单给嫖了，好事将近兄弟萌给我也凑一桌喜宴啊。旁边刘青松边用爱的小拳拳安抚乱窜的林炜翔一边吐槽：一夜进度神速哈高天亮，那句话怎么说来着，谈恋爱看我们下路就是图一乐，真学技术还得看我野区王中王。

高天亮和队里所有有的没的这那的人员都嘚瑟一遍，顺手敲了一笔晚饭钱，低头看到QQ上卓定的图标闪烁，赶紧打开，发现卓定在qq空间又送了他五个礼物，贺卡上的字改都没改的那种。高天亮打开小窗：笨比你倒也不必如此，下周哪天空？

卓定那边浮出一个正在输入：嗯，跟着三个点点点，周末吧。又补充，我把账户里的q币都花完啦。

高天亮呛了一下。说你笨比你还真是笨比，唉。装模作样叹气，嘴角翘得更高了，看得金泰相在旁边嫌恶地舒张鼻孔。

高天亮最近心情变得美丽，毕竟蒜头王八想谈恋爱就谈恋爱，我和k皇99不88。

-END


End file.
